washingtons_empire_an_alternate_history_scenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Prominent Generals of the War of Repatriation
Prominent Generals of the War of Repatriation Major Royalist Generals Lt. General Alexander Hamilton- Hamilton was a war hero and aide to Washington during the Revolutionary war. He resigned his commission in 1781 to pursue private business and pursue a career as a lawyer, and wrote several prominent political treatises. In 1805, as war loomed, Hamilton reluctantly returned to the military, raising several regiments with his considerable wealth. After successfully providing the crucial breakthrough at the pivotal Battle of Warren, Hamilton was promoted from colonel to brigadier general. After successfully raising a larger army and then also playing a major role in winning the battle of Culpepper, he was then promoted to major general. He fought in the lost battle of Chancelorsville, and after accusations that he did not hold his line he was not given another field command, and instead served as the main recruiter and raiser of troops under Henry Knox for the American army for 2 years until Dearborn’s defeat at Springfield and Arlington. Hamilton was then given command of the Maryland-Virginia theater for the last 3 years of the war, where he successfully withdrew his army from Washington and fought a defensive war from Baltimore against a growing Rebel army, winning tactical victories against the armies of Virginia, Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina at Columbia, Gaithersburg and Frederick, before being pushed back to Baltimore. He authorized a counter-offensive that initially succeeded but eventually failed. He heavily encouraged the use of hit and run tactics to slow down his enemy. After retreating further from Baltimore to Philadelphia, where, after the loss of Delaware Bay and after being informed of the approach of the Army of Kentucky, he capitulated in the Treaty of Philadelphia. He was criticized by many Royalists post-war for surrendering when the cause was not necessarily lost, but Hamilton did not want to shed any more blood. Despite his being on the losing side, he was so respected as a military mind that he went on to become commander in chief of the Armies of America for 4 years (continuing to heavily enforce the anti-slavery perogative of the Royalists) until his death in a duel. His death led to the outlawing of duels in America. Considered the greatest military mind in American history. Maj. General Aaron Burr- Accompanied St. Clair during his failed offensive as a brigadier general, fighting at Culpepper and being accused of cowardice at Charlottesville. Took command of a corps thanks to his political connections and was soundly defeated by Andre Massena at the bloody battle of Frederick. Discharged for incompetence. Major Rebel Generals ARMY OF GEORGIA: Stephen Heard, Duke of Georgia Lt. General George Mathews, Corps commander of the army of Georgia BRITISH EXPEDITIONARY FORCES: Lt. General Banastre Tarleton A veteran of the Revolutionary war, Tarleton was supreme commander of the third and the largest British Expeditionary force. FRENCH EXPEDITIONARY FORCES: Lt. General Louis-Alexandre Berthier A veteran of the American Revolutionary war and commander-in-chief of the French forces that invaded America Maj. General Donatien de Vimeur, vicomte de Rochambeau Son and aide-de-camp to Revolutionary War general Jean-Baptiste de Rochambeau, Donatien was one of the two corps commanders under Alexandre Bethier during the War of Repatriation. Maj. General Andre Massena One of the two corps commanders under Alexandre Berthier, Massena masterminded and led the lightning flanking maneuver that almost encircled Washington and forced Hamilton to retreat to Baltimore, taking Leesburg and the Harper’s Ferry depot and defeating Burr’s army at the battle of Frederick.